Triangle
by Julietta Sakamoto
Summary: De retour d'une mission de quelques jours, Shikamaru apprend que Kurenai, encore enceinte, est à l'hôpital. Quand il la rejoint, elle pleure...
1. Je suis désolé

**Triangle**

_Note de l'auteur: Le lundi de pâque, alors que je voulais faire la grasse matinée (ou la grâce matinée, j'en sais rien), je me suis levé plus tôt que le soleil. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Je me suis dis que ce serait une journée pas comme les autres et j'ai commencé à écrire une fic pas comme les autres fics que j'avais déjà écrite. Le lundi soir aux environs de 22h00, j'écrivais le mot fin à cette histoire. Merci au fantôme de l'écrivain qui a pris possession de mon esprit cette journée là.(Comprendra qui pourra)._

**Condition 1: Je suis désolé...**

Shikamaru se dirigeait d'un pas précipité à l'hôpital. Il avait appris la nouvelle alors qu'il était à peine revenu d'une mission assez fatigante. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer et encore moins de se laver.

"Galèèère..."soupira-t-il en passant la porte de l'établissement.

Galère. Lui qui ne s'était jamais dépêché pour rien. Lui dont le visage ne reflétait la plupart du temps qu'ennui et lassitude par rapport à la vie. Il se voyait en train de demander à la première infirmière venue la chambre où elle se reposait.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et ne put s'empêcher de courir dans le couloir du quatrième étage avant de ralentir quand une infirmière lui cria que c'était interdit.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre, il soupira longuement et travailla sa respiration pour ne pas paraître épuisé, stressé, inquiet bref pour que son visage arrête de refléter tout ces sentiments qu'il n'affichait pas d'ordinaire.

Après une grande expiration, il franchit la porte et la vit, seule, sur le lit d'hôpital en train de regarder un drap blanc qui recouvrait ce qu'il devinait être un petit corps, une peine profonde illuminait son regard, tout en elle transpirait le mal être.

Shikamaru comprit qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche et cela lui fit mal au coeur. Il n'osait même pas s'avancer, ni même parler. L'enfant de Kurenai était mort, mettant ainsi un terme à cinq mois de grossesse.

C'était dingue, il ne savait pas qu'une fausse couche puisse avoir lieu aussi tard.

Le regard de pourpre de Kurenai ne s'était toujours pas posé sur lui, elle contemplait toujours cette dépouille qui aurait du être son enfant.

Comme si elle comprenait sans accepter, pensa Shikamaru.

Ou comme si elle acceptait sans comprendre...

Le chûnin regarda autour de lui et vit qu'à part l'infirmière qui attendait qu'elle lui rende le mort né, il n'y avait personne. Kurenai était seule comme si elle n'avait plus de famille, seule comme si le père de son enfant ne viendrait jamais la réconforter.

Shikamaru prit conscience de tout cela et éprouva un cuisant sentiment d'injustice. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur son lit sans qu'elle ne le regarde.

"Kurenai-sensei..."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ne soutint son regard qu'une petite seconde avant de reporter son attention à son enfant mort mais c'était une seconde suffisante pour que Shikamaru soit ému, il se sentait proche d'elle, il voulait mieux la comprendre et même partager cette peine immense qui remplissait ses yeux de pourpre.

Il n'avait plus qu'un désir: protéger cette femme qui lui avait jeté ce regard si vulnérable avec tant de pudeur parce qu'il trouvait injuste qu'elle perde deux êtres chers en même pas six mois.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entendit pleurer alors que l'infirmière reprenait le drap blanc dans lequel le bébé avait été enveloppé.

"Je suis désolé..."

C'était tout ce qu'il était capable de lui dire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Je veux t'aider

**Condition 2: Je veux t'aider...**

Trois jours plus tard en revenant d'une nouvelle mission, Shikamaru apprit par l'intermédiaire de Chôji que Kurenai s'était cloîtrée chez elle.

"Elle ne veut parler à personne et elle ne veut rien entendre."avait résumé son gros amis en haussant les épaules d'impuissance.

Tsunade lui avait rendu visite, ainsi que d'autres ninjas plus ou moins proche mais elle avait refusé de leur adresser la parole et encore moins de les écouter.

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien d'aller chez elle directement, Shikamaru prit la peine de faire quelques courses avant de venir frapper à la porte de Kurenai qu'elle ouvrit au bout d'un long moment.

"Bonjour, Kurenai-sensei..."prononca-t-il d'une voix basse avant d'entrer sans lui demander la permission. Shikamaru avait pensé sur le coup que jamais une femme en pleine dépression ne l'aurait empêcher de force de rentrer. Il fût heureux d'avoir raison sur ce point.

D'un pas qu'il voulait tranquille dans cet appartement qui sentait le renfermé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine sans un mot et y rangea les quelques provisions qu'il avait acheté.

Kurenai réapparut dans son champ de vision alors qu'il calait une bouteille de lait dans la porte du frigo.

"Je vais ouvrir les rideaux..." prévint-il en se relevant.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Shikamaru ne désespéra pas, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait parler du jour au lendemain, pensa-t-il en ouvrant une fenêtre pour un peu aérer la pièce.

"As-tu arrosé tes plantes?"demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Elle leva brusquement la tête comme si il l'avait sorti brutalement d'une rêverie.

"Non."fit-elle simplement.

"Je vais le faire alors, tu peux juste me dire où est l'arroseoir?"tenta Shikamaru dans le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la faire un peu parler. Il fallait juste qu'elle parle un peu, ensuite il était sûr qu'elle serait plus encline à lui raconter. La faire parler pour qu'elle aille mieux, même si c'était des mots bien futiles.

"Dans le placard à l'entrée."répondit-elle simplement.

Sans se presser, Shikamaru se dirigea vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte du placard et en sortit le petit arroseoir avant de soupirer. Kurenai semblait aller très mal.

Il remplit l'ustensile d'eau et retourna à la terrasse pour arroser les plantes.

"Fait attention, ces roses sont fragiles, les corroles s'arrachent facilement."

Shikamaru s'interrompit un court moment, réfléchissant bien à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre.

"C'est un très mauvais présage, ça."

"Je sais."

Shikamaru ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentit qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de cette histoire de présage et le long silence qui suivit sa pensée lui confirma qu'il avait raison.

"Je peux m'asseoir un moment? Je viens à peine de rentrer de mission."tenta-t-il quand il eut fait le tour de tout ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire.

"Je ne préfère pas."

Shikamaru entendit presque le:"je veux être seule."

"Je reviendrai demain, tu veux quelque chose de particulier à manger?"demanda-t-il sans lui laisser l'occasion de repousser sa prochaine visite.

Elle parut reflechir un long instant puis, sans même regarder le jeune chûnin, elle répondit:

"Non, il n'y a rien."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Je veux t'approcher

**Condition 3: Je veux t'approcher...**

La journée qui suivit, Shikamaru en passa une bonne partie sur le toit qu'il squattait habituellement pour regarder les nuages. Il n'avait aucune mission en vue et n'avait aucune envie de voir ses amis et cela valait aussi pour Chôji et Ino.

"Coucou."fît une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il se redressa pour bien confirmer qu'il s'agissait de Temari.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?"demanda-t-il en se recouchant pour observer ses nuages.

"Tu sais que tu es sensé me servir de guide cette semaine?"

"Je n'étais pas au courant."répondit-il simplement avant de s'interresser plus particulièrement à deux nuages à la forme un peu spéciale.

"C'est donc ici que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps? C'est pas trop ennuyant?"ironisa-t-elle.

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, peut-être qu'elle le laisserait enfin en paix dans ses méditations.

"Je peux me poser à coté de toi?"

"Fais ce que tu veux..."emmerdeuse ajouta-t-il mentalement. La présence de Temari l'amusait en temps normal mais il n'avait pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Kurenai.

Il y avait toujours ces deux étranges nuages un peu à l'écart des autres. C'était comme si le plus petit essayait de se raccrocher à l'autre sans jamais y arriver.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes?"s'interressa Temari.

"Les nuages, que veux-tu d'autres?"

"Non mais lesquels en particulier?"insista-t-elle.

Shikamaru soupira longuement, et pointa du doigt les deux qui l'interressaient particulièrement.

"Ça te fait penser à quelque chose?"demanda-t-elle.

"Et toi?"

Elle reflechit un long moment, ou peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas tout de suite dire ce que ces deux nuages évoquaient pour elle, Shikamaru n'en savait rien.

"Ça me fait penser à deux êtres humains, l'un essaye de s'approcher de l'autre"commenca-t-elle en faisant le tour de 'celui qui était approché' du doigt, "mais l'autre ne se laisse pas faire, quelque chose l'empêche de l'accepter. Ou peut être qu'il l'accepte mais qu'il le rejette aussitôt après, je n'en sais rien."

Shikamaru médita sur ces paroles alors que les deux nuages se séparaient à nouveau.

"Et toi?"

"Ces deux nuages ne sont pas à la même hauteur, c'est pour ca qu'ils ne fusionneront jamais vraiment, même si le plus petit semble beaucoup vouloir l'approcher."sourit-il avant de se lever brusquement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

"je vais rendre visite à quelqu'un, ca ira pour retrouver ton chemin?"

"Je commence à bien connaître Konoha, tu sais."répondit Temari en lui lançant un regard plein de malice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Je veux être ton confident

**Condition 4: Je veux être ton confident...**

"Tu sais, au début, je n'avais même pas compris qu'il était mort."

Shikamaru s'arrèta dans son mouvement, prit au dépourvu par une telle déclaration. Il était simplement en train de fermer la fenêtre du salon et elle avait parlé.

"Le matin, je ressentais quelque chose au bas de mon ventre, je ne savais même pas que c'était des contractions."

Elle s'en voulait, Shikamaru le sentait mais il ne dit rien pour la réconforter comme par exemple, qu'il lui paraissait normal de ne pas comprendre qu'on ait des contractions à cinq mois de grossesse. Il voulait qu'elle lui dise simplement ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Alors comme ca faisait vraiment très mal, je suis allée à l'hôpital, il n'était pas très loin..."

Il l'observait, elle regardait dans le vide et Shikamaru eut l'impression qu'elle aurait raconté tout ca à n'importe qui, qu'il était juste arrivé au bon moment.

"Après que l'infirmière eut décidé de me garder en salle de travail, j'ai cru simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un accouchement prématuré, je n'osais pas vraiment lui demander quoi et elle ne jugeait pas necessaire de m'expliquer."

Elle fit une pause dans son récit et hocha de la tête comme si elle se sentait idiote de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt.

"Elle a du percer elle même ma poche et le bébé est sorti tout seul. Je... je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse ça, c'était trop tôt, mais quand j'ai réalisé, c'était trop tard, il y avait du sang partout et elle ne m'expliquait rien. Le bébé est sorti tout seul sans que j'ai à faire le moindre effort et j'avais peur, un bébé de cinq mois n'a pas à sortir du ventre de sa mère, tu ne crois pas? Mais elle ne parlait pas, elle gardait sa mine neutre."

Shikamaru comprit qu'elle devrait lui raconter plusieurs fois son histoire. Kurenai avait les idées trop embrouillées pour pouvoir parler de tout cela clairement.

"Quand le bébé est sorti, il pleurait. Je suis sûre qu'il pleurait même s'il n'avait que cinq mois, il vivait et quelque part j'étais rassurée, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un accouchement prématuré."

Elle se tût à nouveau, elle avait les larmes aux yeux de rage, Shikamaru le voyait, elle en voulait à cette infirmière et elle s'en voulait à elle de s'être laissée faire.

"Et là,"s'étrangla-t-elle"elle est partie avec mon bébé sans rien me dire et elle n'est revenue qu'une éternité plus tard pour me demander si je voulais le voir."

Shikamaru était choqué par le manque d'humanité du personnel de l'hôpital de Konoha, il voulait bien que la plupart des habitants soient des ninjas ou des kunoichi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour jouer l'insensibilité même si l'infirmière en question ne savait peut-être pas quoi dire.

"Évidemment que je voulais le voir, c'était mon bébé. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, alors elle est revenue avec le bébé enveloppé d'un drap et me l'a donné et j'ai compris qu'il était mort. Je n'étais même pas là."

Shikamaru regardait les larmes couler sur son visage lisse comme si seul ses yeux reflétaient ses émotions.

"Voilà, c'est tout."

Ce 'c'est tout' ou en d'autres mots, 'il n'y a rien eu de plus' semblait être le pire des châtiments qu'une femme puisse vivre.

"Je suis restée à l'hopital pour la nuit et après je suis rentrée."

Shikamaru se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit la main.

"Je suis désolé, Kurenai."

Il ne savait pas comment réagir et il savait que rien de ce qu'il ferait ne la réconforterait mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser pleurer et ce, même s'il risquait d'être maladroit.

Il essuya les larmes de Kurenai du pouce et la serra dans ses bras, il fût rassuré qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Je veux ton bonheur avec moi

**Condition 5: Je veux ton bonheur... avec moi **

Trois jours étaient passés et Kurenai avait raconté son histoire trois ou quatre fois à Shikamaru en étant de plus en plus précise sur les faits et ses sentiments. 

Shikamaru avait voulu l'accompagner au terrain d'entraînement car même si elle n'était plus mère, sa vie de Kunoichi reprendrait tôt ou tard. Apparemment, une femme était capable de se remettre d'une fausse couche très rapidement, physiquement du moins.

Durant l'entraînement, Kurenai était ailleurs, elle faisait des erreurs de distractions potentiellement mortelles lors d'un vrai combat. Shikamaru lui demanda de s'arrêter.

"Ça ne sert à rien de forcer, on continuera demain."avait-il expliqué. 

Elle ne discuta pas et s'assit sur l'herbe qu'il y avait en bordure du terrain d'entraînement.

"J'ai beaucoup perdu, physiquement."lanca-t-elle.

Shikamaru se tût, il le savait très bien: pour le moment, elle était loin d'avoir le niveau d'un jônin.

"Dans deux ou trois semaines ca ira tu verras, c'est parce que tu n'as pas fait d'effort physique ces derniers mois. Personnellement, j'ai trouvé incroyable que tu aies encore ce niveau."la rassura-t-il. 

"Arrête de mentir, j'ai bien vu que tu t'ennuyais..."

"N'importe quoi, j'ai toujours l'air de tout trouver chiant, te laisse pas abuser par les apparences." 

Kurenai pouffa silencieusement:"Tu es vraiment trop gentil, je comprend pourquoi Asuma t'aimait tant."

Shikamaru déglutit, il n'avait pas envie de parler d'Asuma mais il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait lui faire comprendre cela.

Kurenai se coucha sur le dos et resta un instant songeuse.

"C'est donc ca que tu observes pendant des après midi entiers. Les nuages?"

"Oui, en gros..."

Elle les contempla quelques instants et Shikamaru la contemplait elle, le plus discrètement possible. Son visage serein, ses long cheveux noirs jetés sans soin sur l'herbe et ses grands yeux fixes. Il eut l'impression que son coeur loupa un battement.

Puis, comme si ce spectacle l'ennuyait un peu, elle ferma les yeux et Shikamaru tourna la tête vers elle pour mieux la regarder. 

Kurenai était différente. En l'observant, Shikamaru devinait qu'Ino, Sakura et toutes les autres filles de son âge n'étaient que des gamines. Kurenai était une femme, belle et un peu inaccessible, autonome et fragile, un peu farouche et délicate.

"J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?"demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru se reprit et se remit face au ciel.

"Non, je pensais que tu t'étais endormie."se justifia-t-il.

Heureusement, elle n'insista pas.

"Tu veux manger quelque chose?"tenta-t-il. 

Il savait que ses phrases étaient d'une banalité affligeante mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

"Ici?"demanda-t-elle étonnée. 

"Pourquoi pas? Tu n'as jamais manger dehors?"

"Si mais c'est inattendu."

Shikamaru se moqua silencieusement:"Kurenai, la femme surprise par un goûter improvisé."

Il vit qu'elle avait sourit et cela le rassura. Il sortit les provisions qu'il avait mises dans son sac le matin même.

"Tu te balades tout le temps avec un goûter pour deux personnes dans ton sac?"se moqua-t-elle à son tour en étendant un grand drap carré que Shikamaru lui avait tendu.

"Tu oublies le tissus de quatre mètres carrés que je viens de te passer." 

Elle pouffa silencieusement:"Ça aussi..." 

"Évidemment, imagine que je tombe sur un ninja ennemi en pleine heure du goûter, faut bien lui donner une raison aussi de retarder le combat. On mange ensemble puis on s'entretue, c'est la dure réalité des shinobi." termina-t-il dans un soupire faussement navré.

"Tu as trouvé ca dans un manuel?"

"Bien sur."confirma-t-il en sortant des galettes qu'il avait prit à sa mère le matin même.

"Ah bon? Lequel?"continua-t-elle en se prenant au jeu.

"Secret défense, j'ai trouvé ca dans un vieux bouquin traitant de la diplomatie dans la bibliothèque des Nara."inventa-t-il. 

"Je dois te croire sur parole alors?"

Shikamaru lui sourit en soutenant son regard puis lui fit un clin d'oeil complice avant de s'attaquer à ce qu'il y avait devant lui. 

Il l'entendit encore rire et vit qu'elle souriait. Il pensa alors qu'il avait bien fait de se lever aujourd'hui. 


	6. Je veux te protèger

**Condition 6: Je veux te protéger**

Shikamaru soutenait le regard de l'Hokage qui le regardait comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Tu peux me répéter ca?"demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas.

"Je vous dis simplement que Kurenai-Sensei n'est pas encore prête à faire une mission."répéta-t-il.

"Qu'est ce que t'en sais?"rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

"Je me suis entraîné avec elle ce matin et je peux vous affirmer qu'elle n'est pas encore prête."

"Je ne comptais pas encore lui donner de missions importantes de toute façon."

"Mais..."

"Laisse moi gérer mes troupes comme je l'entend Shikamaru. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire là dedans."l'avertit-elle.

Shikamaru garda le silence un long moment, il voulait lui expliquer à quel point il avait 'son mot à dire là dedans' mais il y renonça, jugeant que ses arguments pourraient paraître bien dérisoires pour un chef de guerre. Il salua l'Hokage et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Shikamaru?"l'appella Tsunade.

Il se retourna et soutint son regard.

"Ne t'implique pas trop dans cette histoire."

"Je ne m'implique pas trop."rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant une nouvelle fois vers la sortie.

"Nara Shikamaru, je ne t'ai pas demander de partir."le chambra-t-elle.

Après un immense soupire, il ferma la porte et se rapprocha à nouveau du bureau de Tsunade.

"Te rends tu compte de la manière dont tu agis? Tu viens me voir sans raison pour me dire simplement ça. Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser?"

Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin de reflechir longtemps pour se rendre compte à quel point il avait l'air d'un idiot.

"Et tu sais comment Kurenai réagirait si elle apprenait que tu dis d'elle qu'elle n'est plus à la hauteur?"

"Je m'inquiète, c'est tout. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé pour si peu, je n'ai pas réalisé."se justifia-t-il.

"Tu sais ce qui dicte ta manière d'agir?"

Shikamaru déglutit, il ne voulait pas dévier sur une pareille conversation avec son chef suprême.

"Je ne sais pas."répondit-il simplement.

"L'instinct protecteur, son état de faiblesse t'a touché et tu ne veux plus qu'elle revive le moindre drame. En aucun cas, c'est de l'amour. On est d'accord?"

"On est d'accord."fit Shikamaru d'une voix un peu blanche.

"Je sais que tu vas la voir souvent depuis la mort d'Asuma et je comprend parfaitement qu'elle ait vécu assez de drames cette année pour qu'on ait envie de l'épargner mais met toi à sa place. Laisse là respirer, elle n'a pas besoin de toi."

Shikamaru blêmit. Voir son état d'esprit décortiqué, interprété et résumé comme si c'était évident alors que lui même nageait dans la confusion ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

"Pourquoi me dites vous ca?"

"Parce que tu n'as que seize ans et que tu es trop jeune pour te rendre compte de tout ce que je viens de te dire."

Il la remercia à contre coeur.

"Même si votre relation évoluait, ce qui m'étonnerait, crois en mon expérience: ca se terminera mal à tout les coups pour vous deux."

"Je ne veux pas être avec elle, c'est juste qu'elle sort à peine d'un épisode dramatique de sa vie et je pensais que la soutenir et l'épargner un peu était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire."se défendit-il sous le regard perçant de l'Hokage.

"Très bien si c'est ca, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu peux t'en aller. Cette conversation restera entre nous, tu en as ma parole mais rappelle toi bien tout ce que je t'ai dit."

Il s'en alla en la saluant.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en mêlent

**Condition 7: Je ne veux pas que les autres s'en mêlent**

Shikamaru était couché sur son toit préféré et observait encore le ciel tout en se passant en boucle la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Godaime.

"De quoi elle se mêle?"ragea-t-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme. Il bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, il se sentait ridicule. Il ne se reconnaissait tout simplement pas.

"Encore ici?"railla la voix de Temari.

"Encore toi?"rétorqua-t-il d'une voix peu aimable.

"Oh la la, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être agressif comme ca."

"Laisse moi tranquille, s'il te plait."

Temari ne l'écouta pas et se coucha à coté de lui.

"J'aime bien comment sont les nuages aujourd'hui."tenta-t-elle.

"Je ne les ai même pas observer."cassa-t-il net.

"Mais regarde."insista-t-elle."Tu vois ces deux nuages là?"

"Lesquels?"demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

"Ceux là!"montra-t-elle de ses deux doigts.

"T'es pas assez précise."marmonna-t-il.

Il l'entendit soupirer de découragement:"Décidément, quand tu ne veux pas..."murmura-t-elle en se levant.

Au grand agacement de Shikamaru, elle ne s'en alla pas.

"Assied toi!"ordonna-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Pour ne pas que je te frappe!"

Shikamaru ronchonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un galère alors qu'il se redressait. Temari s'assit juste derrière lui et l'attira contre elle.

"Qu'est ce que tu..."demanda-t-il surpris.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin, Temari lui avait prit les deux mains et montra les deux nuages.

"Tu les vois maintenant?"demanda-t-elle à voix basse, tellement proche de son oreille qu'il ne put réprimer un frisson.

"Ouais, ouais."répondit Shikamaru d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

"Moi, ça me fait penser à deux amoureux."

"Carrément?"s'exclama-t-il, un peu surprit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Oui, regarde. Ils sont là, proche l'un de l'autre. On a même l'impression qu'ils se regardent mais..."

"Il y a des nuages entre eux..."remarqua Shikamaru.

"...des obstacles."confirma-t-elle après avoir acquiescé à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Quel genre d'obstacles?"demanda-t-il.

"La distance?"proposa Temari

"Physique?"

Elle reflechit un court moment.

"Pourquoi pas?"concéda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi pas les autres?"

"Les autres?"

"Peut-être qu'ils sont trop différents et que ca gênerait les autres qu'ils soient ensemble."

"C'est possible. L'ignorance?"

"De quoi?"

"Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux ne sait pas qu'il est amoureux."

"Peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas amoureux."

Ils se turent un instant. Shikamaru s'était un peu détendu et s'appuyait sur Temari sans arrière pensée.

"Pourtant il y en un qui a l'air d'insister!"remarqua-t-elle en montrant le nuage le plus à droite.

"Peut-être qu'il perd son temps, et qu'il va juste fusionner avec ce nuage là!"répondit-il en guidant la main de Temari vers un nuage plus petit, encore plus proche.

"Une autre personne?"devina-t-elle.

"Non, la souffrance..."corrigea Shikamaru.

"Tu crois?"

"C'est peut être pour ca que les autres nuages essayent de l'empêcher de passer."

"Pour ne pas qu'il souffre?"

"Ouais."

"Pourtant, il a l'air de s'en foutre, peut-être que la souffrance lui importe peu s'il parvient ne serait-ce qu'à approcher son nuage qu'il aime."

"Tu le ferais toi?"demanda Shikamaru.

"Évidemment."

"Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ca de toi."

"Et toi? Tu le ferais?"

"Pfff, ca m'a l'air chiant tout ces obstacles!"

"Mais tu ne trouves pas que ca en vaut la peine?"

"Peut-être..."

"Si j'étais ce nuage, je prendrais mon éventail et je balayerai tout ces chieurs pour qu'ils me laissent passer?"assura-t-elle en montrant tout les obstacles du doigt.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas, essaye de ne pas balayer ton amour au passage."plaisanta-t-il.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment dans cette position et Shikamaru sentait Temari respirer, d'abord sa poitrine qui se soulevait à interval régulier, puis l'air qu'elle expirait glisser contre sa joue et son cou. Il trouvait cela très agréable.

"Et si l'autre ne veut pas de lui?"objecta-t-il.

"Pourquoi?"

"Peut-être qu'il ne l'aime pas."

"Pfff, il serait bien stupide de le repousser."

"Ah bon? Et pourquoi?"

"T'imagines, quelqu'un qui traverse tout les obstacles pour être avec toi, qui est prêt à tout pour que tu lui accordes de l'attention, quelqu'un qui t'aime assez fort pour fusionner avec la souffrance, tu ne lui laisserais même pas une chance? Si après ca, l'aimé me rejette, je sors mon éventail et je le balaye de l'horizon."s'emporta Temari.

"Moi je n'ai que mon ombre et elle ne fait qu'imobiliser et forcer l'autre à faire comme moi."

"C'est encore mieux."

"Non, je ne pourrais pas forcer quelqu'un a rester près de moi s'il ne le voulait pas."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que ce ne serait qu'une illusion et que je ne veux pas me voiler la face."

"Un point pour toi, mais ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour ne rien faire non plus."

Shikamaru médita un peu sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"T'as raison."concèda-t-il.

"Je sais."assura-t-elle.

Ils observaient encore 'leur' nuage s'approcher puis s'écarter de sa 'cible'. Ce fût encore Shikamaru qui brisa le silence.

"Tu trouves pas ca bizarre toi?"

"Que j'ai toujours raison?"

"Non, que deux ninjas parlent d'amour."

"Pourquoi, on est humain non? Tant qu'on ne montre pas nos émotions en mission, c'est bon."

"C'est une des terribles kunoichi de Suna qui parle, là?"

"Bien sur, qu'est ce que tu crois? Que je ne vis que pour mes missions, que je ne m'arrête jamais pour rêver un peu?"

"Rêver, c'est tout?"pouffa-t-il.

Temari serra ses bras autour de son cou.

"Si tu te moques je t'étrangle, ok?"menaca-t-elle en resserrant sa prise.

Shikamaru se contenta d'afficher un sourire qu'elle ne voyait pas. Il sentit l'étreinte se relâcher et les bras de Temari tomber sur ses épaules sans qu'elle cherche à les retirer.

"Tu sais que demain, je retourne à Suna?"demanda-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

"Non, j'avais oublié."admit-il simplement, il avait eu d'autres choses à penser durant cette semaine.

Ils se turent tout les deux tandis qu'une faible et fraîche brise commençait à se lever.

"Tu m'accompagneras jusqu'à la sortie du village, ou je dois encore me débrouiller toute seule sans guide?"

"Tu pars tôt?"

"A l'aube."

"C'est chiant."se plaignit-il d'avance.

"Tu devrais le faire."le prévint Temari.

"Pourquoi?"

"Sinon, je réveillerai la terrible et terrifiante kunoichi de Suna qui sommeille en moi et je prendrai mon éventail pour souffler ta maison, histoire de te montrer comment je peux réveiller les gens."

"Je viendrai c'est bon."soupira-t-il.

"Merci."

"Pas de quoi."lança Shikamaru en se redressant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais?"demanda-t-elle un peu surprise.

"Faut que j'aille quelque part!"

"Où ça?"

"Secret défense, une vieille réunion secrète des membres du clan Nara, je suis obligé d'y aller."

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Ça se voit tant que ca?"répondit-il en disparaissant de sa vue.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Je suis en manque de toi

**Condition 8: Je suis en manque de toi...**

En ce début de soirée, Kurenai ouvrit immédiatement quand Shikamaru frappa à la porte. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer.

"Que me vaut ta visite?"demanda-t-elle toujours souriante.

"Rien de spécial, je venais juste voir si tu n'as pas délaissé tes roses ou si tu as besoin de quelque chose."

"Entre."dit-elle "Tu as passé un bon après midi?"

"Très calme et très agréable. Et toi?"

"J'ai été voir Tsunade."

Shikamaru déglutit et l'incita du regard à poursuivre.

"Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour une mission difficile alors je lui ai demandé simplement de me donner des missions de bas rangs".

"Elle a répondu quoi?"demanda-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre pour voir si les roses n'étaient pas mortes depuis la veille.

"Qu'elle ne ferait appel à moi qu'en cas d'urgence. Ce qui ne m'arrange pas trop, j'ai envie de bouger un peu. Enfin, je lui ai dis ça mais elle ne veut pas que je quitte Konoha pour le moment."

Shikamaru le comprenait parfaitement, il sentait qu'un rien la ferait tomber à nouveau en dépression.

"Je crois qu'elle ne veut que ton bien, comme nous tous."argumenta-t-il.

"Je te remercie."

Shikamaru sursauta légèrement et la regarda un peu étonné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une femme lui parle avec ce ton reconnaissant.

"Tu es tout le temps là pour moi, tu parviens à me faire un peu oublier ma tristesse."

"Je ne fais qu'être là, c'est tout."

"Tu sais que ce n'est pas tout et même si ce n'était que ca, ta présence m'appaise."

Shikamaru aurait voulu lui dire. Depuis qu'Asuma était mort, il avait veillé sur elle prêt à agir dés qu'elle avait le moindre problème et qu'a force de menue discussion, peu à peu, la tristesse de Kurenai l'avait touché et qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Que la mort de son enfant l'avait révolté et qu'il rêvait parfois d'avoir le moyen de le faire revivre. Que tout ce temps qu'il avait passé près d'elle le rendait heureux et qu'elle lui manquait quand il s'éloignait.

Il aurait voulu lui dire ça et bien plus, comme quelque chose de percutant qui lui ferait comprendre à quel point il la désirait et comment il voulait la combler mais il se contenta d'un:

"Tu es quelqu'un de bien."

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait lâché ces quelques mots et vu comme Kurenai l'observait, elle non plus ne comprenait pas très bien. Il se justifia.

"Je trouve juste révoltant qu'une fille aussi bien que toi ait à subir tant de souffrances et franchement, j'aurais vraiment voulu que tu n'aies pas à pleurer. Parce que te voir pleurer me rend amer et triste."

Shikamaru eut peur d'en avoir trop dit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Kurenai qui demeurait neutre.

"Voilà,"termina-t-il en avalant bruyamment sa salive,"je sais que ca peut paraître débile mais je me sens concerné par tout ce que tu..."

L'étreinte de Kurenai le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il en oublia le reste de ta phrase. Elle le serrait dans ses bras et lui se laissait faire. Il vit qu'elle pleurait.

"Je suis désolé."s'excusa-t-il.

"Merci."murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. "Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais surmonté ca sans toi, que ce soit pour Asuma ou pour le bébé, si tu n'avais pas été là à veiller sur moi, à me protéger. Je ne vois vraiment pas."

Elle disait ca et elle reserrait son etreinte sans rudesse aucune. Shikamaru sentait ses formes sur lesquelles il avait tant louché contre lui et il trouvait cela très agréable. C'était un peu comme s'il recevait une récompense. Il inspira et s'enivra de l'odeur de Kurenai, l'odeur de ses cheveux fraîchement lavés mélangés aux subtiles effluves d'un parfum qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et la berça. Pendant qu'il la serrait contre lui, il comprit.

Ce ne sera jamais le moment pour lui de déclarer sa flamme à Kurenai.

Un étrange pincement au coeur vint perturber son bonheur.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. J'ai peur donc je te fuis

**Condition 9: J'ai peur donc je te fuis...**

"T'es en retard!"lui avait reproché Temari avec un soupçon de colère dans la voix que Shikamaru ne comprit pas.

"Désolé, désolé. Bon on y va?"

"Oui"

Shikamaru eut affaire à une Temari étrangement froide durant tout le trajet, leur complicité de la veille semblait n'avoir jamais existé.

Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ca, il avait ses propres soucis après tout.

Ils arrivèrent très vite à la sortie du village. C'était le moment des au revoir.

"Bon ben c'est là qu'on se sépare."lanca-t-elle sèchement.

"Ouais."était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire. Après tout, il la reverrait bien assez tôt.

"Très bien."dit-elle en se retournant pour partir.

"Temari?"

"Quoi encore?"soupira-t-elle agacée.

"Je te remercie pour hier après midi, J'ai vraiment passé un très agréable moment à tes coté."

Il ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais Temari parut se détendre instantanément, elle lui lança même un sourire:

"Je reviendrai bientôt à Konoha, les habitants de ce village semble m'apprécier. Peut-être seras-tu encore mon guide."

"Je l'espère."

"A la prochaine..."

"Ouais, c'est ca!"sourit-il en la voyant partir pour de bon.

Il attendit qu'elle disparaisse de l'horizon pour rentrer tranquillement chez lui et dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Comme deux hérissons

**Condition 10: Comme deux hérissons...**

La semaine qui suivit, Shikamaru évita Kurenai le plus possible, même si il s'était engagé à s'entrainer avec elle.

Elle retrouvait peu à peu son niveau et semblait de plus en plus satisfaite d'elle-même mais Shikamaru se refusait de la complimenter trop longuement.

"Je trouve ca dingue que tu ne sois que chûnin."lui avait-elle lancé.

"Ça ne m'interesse pas de monter en grade."rétorqua-t-il en espérant casser la conversation.

Il la vit ouvrir la bouche mais elle la referma aussitôt. Shikamaru porta un coup qu'elle esquiva avant de reculer pour éviter ses ombres.

L'entraînement fut épuisant pour les deux shinobi, Shikamaru s'acharnait à essayer de la battre et Kurenai lui rendait son aggressivité au travers de tentatives de genjutsu particulièrement violentes.

Même pour un Jûnin, cela ressemblait à un véritable combat.

Puis Shikamaru l'attrapa grâce à son ombre et la fit venir devant lui. Il eut envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de coucher avec elle maintenant qu'elle était en son pouvoir mais il se reprit et la relâcha. Il se retourna pour quitter le terrain d'entraînement.

"Il y a un problème, Shikamaru?"demanda-t-elle un peu déconcertée.

"Aucun, je dois juste y aller."

"Encore une de tes fameuses réunions secrètes de clan?"

"Tu as tout compris."

"Tu n'as même pas le temps de manger un morceau avec moi? J'ai apporté tout ce qu'il fallait, tu sais."tenta-t-elle.

"Non je n'ai pas le temps."

La main de Kurenai lui attrapa le bas de sa veste. Il aurait pu se défaire facilement mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se contenta de se retourner.

"Reste encore un peu, ca fait longtemps qu'on a plus parlé."le pria-t-elle.

Soutenir son regard de pourpre qui lui demandait de rester avec tant de sincérité tout en refusant son invitation. Shikamaru était sûr de pouvoir le faire mais il ne put s'empecher d'acquiesser.

"D'accord."

"Merci."

Il mangèrent alors ensemble et l'atmosphère était bonne, bien meilleure que quand Shikamaru déjeunait seul en pensant à elle.

"J'ai dis à Godaime que j'étais prête à recommencer les missions."

"T'es bien la seule à être pressée de recommencer les missions."

"Il faut bien que je gagne ma vie."répliqua-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

"Ouais, c'est pas faux."admit-il

"C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu retrouver un niveau convenable en si peu de temps."

"C'était avec plaisir, ca m'a permis de m'entrainer aussi."se justifia-t-il mine de rien.

"Tu sais, jeudi prochain, il y a une petite soirée entre jônin."

"Ça existe vraiment ce genre de fête?"s'étonna Shikamaru.

"Évidemment, il y aura tout le monde, même Kakashi."

"C'est chouette."

"Tu veux y aller avec moi?"

Shikamaru n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

"Pardon?"demanda-t-il bêtement.

"J'ai pensé que ca te ferait plaisir de rencontrer d'autres Jûnin, ailleurs qu'en mission."

Shikamaru reflechit un instant. Le seul Jûnin de son âge qu'il connaissait était Neji, ninja qu'il respectait sans pour autant qu'il ait envie de lui taper la causette pendant une soirée entière.

"Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas, je ne me sentirai pas à ma place. En plus, j'ai été invité à une soirée avec ceux de ma promotion. J'aimerais bien leur parler à nouveau, ca fait longtemps. Tu comprends?"

Bizarrement, Kurenai parut un peu soulagée même si elle lui répondit que c'était dommage.

"Tant pis, j'irai seule."

"N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments."plaisanta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

Ils continuèrent à parler et Shikamaru trouvait cela très agréable même si cet étrange petit pincement au coeur venait entraver son bonheur. Pincement qu'il décida d'ignorer tout simplement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Deux nuages se rapprochent

**Condition 11: Deux nuages sous vents contraires... se rapprochent.**

Pour des raisons diplomatiques, Temari revint à Konoha et ce fût à Shikamaru de lui servir à nouveau de guide.

"Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui fait la navette entre Suna et Konoha?"demanda-t-il comme si cela l'exaspérait.

"Je te l'ai dis non? Les ninjas de Konoha ne sont pas insensible à mon charme de terrible et terrifiante Kunoichi de Suna."rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Shikamaru lui sourit:"Ils sont sûrement trop terrifiés par toi pour oser tenter autre chose que de sourire en ta présence."

"Ça m'arrange si tu veux savoir, ca m'évite ainsi de sortir mon éventail et d'abuser de ma force de persuasion."

"Bourrine."

"Chiffe molle."

Shikamaru rit discrètement. Temari avait le don de le mettre à l'aise, même quand elle l'insultait.

"Tu veux aller où?"demanda-t-il.

"D'abord passer dans mes appartements pour prendre une douche et me changer."

"Et ensuite?"

Elle lui sourit:"Je me demande comment ont évolué nos deux nuages depuis que je suis partie."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le logement où Temari avait l'habitude de vivre quand elle passait du temps à Konoha.

L'appartement n'était pas bien grand. Une cuisine, une chambre salon et une salle de bain.

"Je ne savais pas qu'on t'avait donné un appartement aussi petit."s'étonna Shikamaru.

"C'est clair que ca me change du palais de Gaara mais bon, je n'ai pas besoin de quelque chose de plus spacieux, je ne reste ici que pour dormir."répondit-elle en déposant son sac par terre.

Shikamaru qui s'était assis sur le coté du lit la regarda ouvrir son sac et en sortir une trousse de bain.

"Mets toi à ton aise, j'en ai pour dix minutes."dit-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain.

Sans surprise pour Shikamaru, les dix minutes passèrent bien vite à la demi heure d'attente pour que Temari daigne enfin sortir de sa salle de bain.

"Enfin, tu..."commenca-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant que Temari n'était couverte que par une simple serviette de bain, ses cheveux défaits tombant sur ses épaules.

"J'ai oublié de prendre mes vêtements"s'excusa-t-elle.

"Pas de problème."

"Retourne toi s'il te plait."le pria-t-elle.

"Oh, bien sur."s'excusa-t-il en allant à l'opposé du lit pour s'asseoir, dos à elle.

Il l'entendit s'affairer et s'amusa à deviner ce qu'elle faisait. Avait-elle déjà fait tomber sa serviette de bain? Il le pensait. Il perçut un infime mouvement, elle devait mettre sa culotte ou quelque chose comme ca. Durant cinq longues minutes, il continua dans ses spéculations, jusque quand il l'eut rhabillée complètement, du moins mentalement. Pourtant, elle ne lui disait pas qu'il pouvait se retourner, il continuait à percevoir des mouvements sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

Discrètement, il tourna la tête et la vit qui lui tournait le dos. Sa serviette de bain assez entre ouverte pour qu'il puisse voir le tracé fin de sa colonne vertébrale, assez fascinant pour qu'il ne détourne pas le regard. Sa peau semblait vraiment douce et il eut envie de la toucher de ses doigts. De commencer à partir du cou et de descendre petit à petit, contournant ses omoplates puis continuer sa lente descente jusque au creux de sa cambrure.

Shikamaru eut une bouffée de chaleur quand il regarda plus bas et du faire un effort considérable pour arracher son regard des fesses rebondies de la jeune femme.

Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant et il se sentit idiot de n'y avoir jamais pensé mais le corps de Temari était magnifique. Tellement que malgré qu'il se soit fait violence pour détourner son regard de ce spectacle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la contempler, espérant qu'elle ne se retourne pas. Il n'était pas sûr que ses yeux soient d'accord pour passer à la contemplation d'autre chose de bien moins fascinant.

Son coeur battit plus fort quand Temari laissa tomber sa serviette par terre, lui laissant une vue bien plus complète sur son corps. Il devinait sa poitrine ferme, il s'attardait sur les courbures de ses reins, il avala sa salive quand elle releva ses cheveux alors relâché sur ses épaules pour en faire les couettes qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, dévoilant complètement son cou et sa nuque.

Il l'observait, elle et ses gestes lents et élégants et elle, ne le savait pas. Délicatement, pour enfiler sa culotte, elle se courba dans une position qui donna des yeux d'halluciné à Shikamaru, elle agrafa son soutien gorge et d'un geste assuré réajusta sa poitrine. Sans s'en rendre compte, Shikamaru se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure alors que son souffle et les battements de son coeur lui semblaient dangereusement profond.

Il dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se retourner afin de se remettre les idées en place.

"Voilà!"lanca-t-elle au bout de deux minutes.

"Enfin, t'en as mis du temps!"reprocha-t-il de sa voix la plus naturelle possible en se tournant vers elle.

Elle était complètement habillée. Il dut se forcer à regarder Temari dans les yeux. Maintenant qu'il l'avait vu de dos, il était intrigué par l'autre coté, il voulait voir sa poitrine, son ventre qu'il devinait ferme et musclé.

"Venant d'une feignasse comme toi, ca m'étonne que tu oses me dire ca."provoqua-t-elle.

Il se leva sans répondre, jugeant dangereusement compromettant de la regarder plus longtemps.

"On y va?"demanda-t-il sans l'attendre.

"Je te suis."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Choisir de vivre ce que la vie offre

**Condition 12: Choisir de vivre ce que la vie offre.**

"Tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé pendant mon absence?"demanda Temari en désignant les nuages.

Ils savaient très bien tout les deux que le ciel était différent mais ce n'était qu'un jeu, du moins, cela en avait l'apparence.

"Il faut d'abord que je retrouve nos deux nuages."commenca-t-il. 

"Il y en a beaucoup aujourd'hui."remarqua Temari. 

"C'est vrai."concèda-t-il en scrutant le ciel.

"Il y a tant de choses qui ont changé?" 

"Ce sont ces deux là!"désigna-t-il. 

"Lesquels?"

Dans un soupir, Shikamaru se leva et s'assit derrière Temari. Il prit ses deux mains et lui montra les deux nuages dont il parlait.

"Ils sont si proches?"s'étonna-t-elle.

"Ouais."confirma-t-il alors que son coeur battait très fort.

"Comment ca se fait?"

"Et ben, je crois que le nuage qui voulait tant se rapprocher avait fini par abandonner." 

"Pourquoi?"

"Peut-être parce que ce nuage là, celui de la souffrance, lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne la méritait pas."

"La?"releva Temari

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Très bien, si tu veux. Et ensuite?"

"C'est elle qui l'a rappelé."

"C'est vrai?"

Shikamaru acquiesça.

"Elle est amoureuse de lui alors?"S'interressa Temari.

"Je ne sais pas, les nuages c'est très compliqué, on ne sait jamais où le vent va les emmener."

"Et qu'a fait le nuage alors?"

"Il a envoyé balader la souffrance jusque tout là bas."expliqua-t-il en dirigeant le bras de Temari vers l'horizon.

"Si loin?"

"Ouais, si loin. Le nuage a décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête et de vivre ce que la vie lui offrait. Il avait oublié qu'il était libre."

Temari se colla un peu plus à lui sans qu'il n'ait envie de la repousser.

"Et ensuite?"demanda-t-elle.

"Je sais pas. Faut voir comment les choses évoluent."

Ils restèrent en silence à contempler un ciel statique pendant un long moment.

"Et tu vois"reprit-il"les nuages ne bougent plus."

"Peut-être parce qu'ils sont bien comme ils sont."

"Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas encore prêt à évoluer."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda. Après un court moment d'hésitation, elle approcha son visage du sien, fermant lentement les yeux alors que Shikamaru écarquillait les siens. 

"Je..."déglutit-il.

Il sentait son souffle chaud caresser agréablement son visage et il se rappella de ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il l'avait vu nue le matin même. Il fût terriblement excité en se rendant compte que leurs deux corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Il ferma les yeux et approcha son visage du sien.

Quand ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Temari, l'image de Kurenai hanta brutalement son esprit, il voyait la Kurenai d'il y a quelques semaines, celle qui pleurait.

Il s'écarta. 

"Attend s'il te plait."pria-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard de totale incompréhension. 

"Je suis désolé."murmura-t-il."Mais je ne peux pas faire ca."

"Tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre?"demanda-t-elle un peu brusquement.

"Je ne sais pas."avoua-t-il après un long moment.

"Je ne te plais pas?"

"Ce n'est pas ca du tout."se défendit-il vivement.

"Alors quoi?" 

Shikamaru s'éloigna d'elle.

"Écoute, je suis un peu perdu là, ok?"

"Mais..." 

"Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas, je te trouve vraiment très attirante, je te le promet mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Laisse moi un peu de temps pour me remettre les idées en place."

"Très bien!"fit Temari en se levant."Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps, si tu ne veux pas, tant pis! Ce n'est pas la peine de te confondre en excuses minables."

"Ce ne sont pas des excuses! Je te dis simplement que c'est compliqué."

"Pour moi ca ne l'est pas!"

"Et bien pense que tu n'es pas seule au monde, pour une fois!"s'enerva-t-il perdant un peu le contrôle de sa voix.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié au moment où Temari avait sursauté. De toute évidence, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère. 

Elle hocha la tête d'un air mauvais et disparut de son champs de vision dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Shikamaru demeura un long moment face au ciel sans vraiment le voir.

"Vivre ce que la vie lui offrait et de ne plus se prendre la tête."répéta-t-il exasperé.

Il soupira longuement.

"Je suis minable."conclut-il. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Le désir, c'est trop compliqué

**Condition 13: Le désir, c'est trop compliqué... pour une seule personne **

Comme chaque jour du mercredi, Shikamaru passait la matinée à s'entraîner avec Kurenai.

Ce jour là, il perdit. D'abord parce que Kurenai avait retrouvé son meilleur niveau, ensuite parce que sa dispute avec Temari d'il y a trois jours le perturbait encore.

Il s'en rendit compte lorsqu'il fit un vol plané de quatre mètres et qu'il retomba lourdement sur le dos.

"Aie..."se plaignit-il d'une voix lasse. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le voulait cette semaine. Il n'avait pas prévu que Kurenai lui donnerait un coup de pied à ce moment là, d'ailleurs, il n'avait rien prévu du tout.

"Ça va, Shikamaru?"demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

"Tu n'as pas envie d'arrèter l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui?"proposa-t-il en guise de réponse en redressant la tête pour voir sa réaction.

Elle haussa les épaules:"si tu veux!" et alla s'asseoir à coté de lui.

"Tu as retrouvé ton niveau, je crois."la complimenta Shikamaru.

"Je le pense aussi. Toi, par contre, il y a quelque chose qui n'allait pas."

Il se redressa et ne put réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Il s'était vraiment fait mal au dos.

"Tu veux en parler."proposa-t-elle.

Shikamaru crut d'abord qu'elle parlait de son mal de dos avant de se rappeler de sa mésaventure avec Temari.

"Ne t'inquiète pas."la rassura-t-il."Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'important."

"Très bien."abandonna-t-elle en allant chercher de quoi manger dans son sac.

"Encore un déjeuner improvisé?"plaisanta-t-il.

"Tu n'en veux pas?"le provoqua-t-elle.

"Si, si je meurs de faim."

Il voulut se lever mais une brusque douleur au dos le fit grincer des dents.

"A ce point là?"s'étonna Kurenai.

Il se coucha sur le dos sans répondre. Il s'était vraiment fait mal. C'était très chiant.

"Assied toi."demanda-t-elle.

"Pourquoi?"

"Tu verras."

Il fut un peu surpris quand elle lui enleva sa veste de chûnin, qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le coté.

"Attend moi ici!"ordonna-t-elle en allant chercher une grande couverture qu'elle étendit devant lui.

"Qu'est ce que tu...?"

"Met toi torse nu et couche toi sur le ventre."

"Quoi?"

"Tu veux que je te les enlève moi même?"plaisanta-t-elle en désignant son pull et le T-shirt qu'elle devinait en dessous.

Sans plus discuter, il s'executa. Kurenai se mit à califourchon sur son dos et commença à le masser. Commençant par les épaules qu'elle pétrit avec douceur de ses pouces avant de descendre entre ses omoplates d'un mouvement caressant.

Shikamaru ne put s'empecher de fermer les yeux alors qu'elle détendait, massait et caressait presque chacun des muscles de son dos.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à un massage digne de ce nom, pensait-il alors que Kurenai appliquait un mouvement circulaire de ses deux pouces dans le creux de sa nuque avant de descendre des doigts vers ses reins et d'y appliquer une pression du plat de ses mains, donnant l'impression à Shikamaru que tout les muscles de la partie inférieure de son dos se détendait en même temps.

Il sentit Kurenai remonter, caressant tantôt de ses ongles, tantôt du bout de ses doigts sur et autour de l'occiput avant de redescendre un peu plus bas sur son cou et de détendre du pouce et de l'index les cordes de ses muscles.

Shikamaru soupira d'aise, laissant ses réflections et ses soucis de coté, du moins le temps que durerait le massage.

Les doigts de Kurenai glissèrent vers ses épaules après s'être attarder sur les creux de chaques cotés de son cou. Shikamaru se tendit et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il craignit que Kurenai s'arrète là mais soit elle n'avait pas remarqué dans quel état elle l'avait mis, soit elle s'en fichait ou encore elle savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle remonta légerèment et pétrit lentement mais avec fermeté les trapèzes entre ses pouces et ses doigts, détendant Shikamaru à un tel point qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible.

Ce fut dans un état second qu'il sentit les mains de Kurenai descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, prenant soin de dévier sur tout les muscles de son dos et de revenir au milieu pour continuer sa lente descente entrecoupée de détours qui provoquaient un sentiment de bien être de plus en plus prononcé à Shikamaru.

Elle descendit encore, massant ses reins de ses doigts. Shikamaru eut un délicieux frissons quand les pouces de Kurenai pressaient sur chaques cotés de ses fessiers.

Il sentit qu'elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de sentir le bout de ses ongles remonter jusqu'à son cou dans une longue et sensuelle caresse.

Elle retira ses mains et il crut que le massage était terminé. Elle souffla legerement sur son cou et surpris, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'aise et de soupirer. Il planait complètement.

Elle se retira et s'assit à coté de lui.

"C'était bien?"demanda-t-elle.

"Je refuse de parler et de bouger pendant au moins dix minutes."plaisanta-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire alors que le cerveau de Shikamaru se remettait peu à peu en mode normal.


	14. Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant

**Condition 14: Je veux que tout redevienne comme avant. **

Ce soir là, Shikamaru avait rendez vous avec les shinobi de sa promotion. Il ne savait pas de qui venait cette idée mais il était forcé de reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise initiative que cela. En quatre ans, ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins perdu de vue.

Ino avait décidé qu'ils iraient au restaurant en équipe et elle lui avait demandé à lui et aussi à Chôji de venir l'attendre devant la boutique de sa mère.

Shikamaru soupira, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait même plus été contact avec les membres de son équipe. 

"Salut, Shika!"Lança Chôji qui piochait dans son habituel paquet de chips en le rejoignant devant chez Ino.

"Bonsoir, ca fait un bail, comment vas-tu?"lui sourit Shikamaru.

"Super, tu étais où ces dernières semaines? On ne t'a pas vu du tout."s'interressa-t-il.

"C'est ce que j'aimerais aussi savoir!"insista Ino qui sortait de chez elle.

Shikamaru mit ses mains dans ses poches et sortit la seule réponse qui lui permettrait de ne pas se confondre en justifications chiantes. 

"Je vous en parlerai plus tard."

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant que Hinata, l'instigatrice de cette action selon Ino, avait choisi comme point de rendez vous. 

"C'est incroyable, non?"Insista Ino "Que Hinata, qui était si timide, prenne ce genre d'initiative." 

"Ils font d'excellentes grillades dans ce resto."lança Chôji d'un ton rêveur.

Shikamaru vit Ino gronder son ami parce qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Deux gamins, voilà à quoi ils lui faisaient penser et quelque part, ça le rassurait. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il ne les avait pas vu depuis une éternité alors que cela ne faisait en fait qu'un peu moins d'un mois qu'il ne les avait plus fréquenté.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pendant ce mois? Se demanda-t-il un peu surpris. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé le mois le plus rempli de sa vie, mais en dehors de ses quelques missions, ses visites quasi quotidienne à Kurenai et d'avoir servi de 'guide' à Temari pendant presque deux semaines, il n'avait pas fait grand chose.

"Quelque chose te tracasse, Shikamaru?"demanda Ino qui semblait lui avoir adressé la parole à plusieurs reprises.

Il se secoua mentalement:"Non, rien. Tu me disais quelque chose?"

"Je te disais juste que c'était ce restaurant là, parce que tu ne semblais pas vouloir t'arrêter."répéta-t-elle en montrant l'établissement qu'ils venaient de dépasser du doigt.

Il s'excusa, se promit de faire plus attention et entra à la suite des deux autres membres de son groupe.

Ils étaient déjà tous là. Hinata qui avait eu l'audace de s'asseoir à coté de Naruto qui lui, plaisantait avec Kiba aux pieds duquel reposait le colossal Akamaru. Shino s'était assis à coté d'une Sakura qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire et dont le visage sembla soudain rayonner quand elle vit Ino. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir immédiatement à coté d'elle. Chôji et Shikamaru s'assirent aux deux dernières places restantes, l'un à coté de l'autre.

"Il y a une place de libre."fit remarquer Shikamaru à Hinata en voyant la chaise vide à coté de lui.

"Quelqu'un doit encore arriver."expliqua-t-elle simplement.

"Qui?" 

"Temari-San. Je l'ai croisée là tantôt et comme elle avait l'air de s'ennuyer ferme, je l'ai invitée."lança Naruto dans un grand sourire.

"Ok..."marmonna Shikamaru."Chôji, tu veux pas qu'on inverse nos places?" 

"Hors de questions, je suis à l'endroit où j'aurai accès aux plus de plats sans avoir à me lever." 

Shikamaru soupira, pas la peine d'insister auprès de son ami si il y avait de la bouffe en jeux. D'ailleurs, il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un mot. Temari était arrivée et s'était immédiatement assise à coté de lui.

Cette soirée promettait d'être chiante pensa Shikamaru. Du moins, il le pensa un court instant. Jusqu'au moment où Temari lui chuchota à l'oreille:

"Je suis désolée de m'être comportée aussi stupidement la dernière fois."

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il la remercia même. 


	15. Je veux rester avec toi

**Condition 15: Je veux rester avec toi.**

Shikamaru passa une agréable soirée à discuter avec Temari et à écouter les autres. Malgré les lois, de l'alcool tourna sur la table et même Shino s'était pris à faire certaines remarques, à donner son opinion. Shikamaru aussi participait à la discussion principale qui consistait à balancer le plus de souvenirs gênant sur ses camarades de table.

Il était facile de prévoir que c'était Naruto qui dégusterait le plus dans ce genre de discussion. Tout y passa, de son Bunshin raté en forme d'Hokage à son fûton rasenshuriken qui s'annula a quelques centimètres à peine de son ennemi.

Ino et Sakura eurent à rougir de leur interminable combat lors de l'examen chûnin que s'empressa de leur rappeller Naruto en guise de petite vengeance.

Ce devait être à peu près à ce moment là de la soirée que Temari commença à lui faire du pied.

"J'espère que tu ne t'ennuyes pas."lui murmura-t-il.

"Non, pas du tout, vous me faites rire."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il était désolé pour la dernière fois mais il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre car il avait encore Kurenai en tête.

De l'alcool fut servi encore et seul Chôji semblait ne pas en subir les effets, si ce n'était qu'il mangeait encore plus vite que d'habitude sous le regard peu engageant d'Ino.

Shikamaru devina qu'ils avaient trop bu à partir du moment ou Kiba décida de trinquer avec Akamaru qui goûtait à l'alcool servi avec délectation sous les avertissements moralisateurs de Hinata.

"Mais laisse le boire!"rit Kiba alors qu'il empêchait Hinata de reprendre le bol qu'il venait de servir à son chien.

"Ce n'est pas bien, Kiba!"tenta-t-elle.

"Comment ca? T'as bu aussi non?"

"Je sens que ca va commencer à devenir vraiment marrant."lança Temari à Shikamaru qui lui répondit d'un regard un peu inquiet alors que Naruto décida de trinquer avec Shino parce que:"Je-ne-t'ai-pas-encore-vu-boire-un-verre".

Au grand étonnement de tous, Shino finit son verre quand Naruto n'en était qu'à la moitié du sien. Le blond voulut sa revanche, il perdit à nouveau. Il insista pour une dernière tentative, Shino accepta et se fit un plaisir de l'écraser à nouveau sous les rires des autres.

"Encore!"s'exclama Naruto en se resservant un verre.

"Naruto-kun, tu devrais faire une pause!"tenta Hinata mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter le ninja le plus imprévisible du village.

"Je suis le futur Hokage, je ne perdrai pas à la boisson contre qui que ce soit!"

"Hokage, mon oeil! Même moi je te bas!"le chercha Kiba.

"Retourne cuver avec ton chien, toi!"rétorqua Naruto alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment là de la soirée que Temari emmêla ses doigts à ceux de Shikamaru qui ne fit rien contre.

Et la soirée continua, de plus en plus drôle, de plus en plus agréable et de plus en plus alcoolisée. La première à en faire les frais fût Ino qui se leva brusquement et se précipita vers les toilettes du restaurant, puis ce fut Sakura, qui après s'être littéralement étouffée du rire s'interrompit brusquement avant de se lever et de courir vers l'extérieur, c'était la sortie la plus proche.

"Les Kunoichi de Konoha ne tiennent pas l'alcool!"nargua Temari en vidant son enième verre en même temps que Shikamaru.

"Aux Kunoichi de Konoha"trinqua Naruto à voix haute bientôt suivi des autres.

"Attends! Le bol d'Akamaru est déjà vide."l'interrompit Kiba.

"Laisse ce chien tranquille!"ordonna Hinata.

Elle n'eut pas à s'inquièter plus car pour une raison inconnue de tous, Kiba pouffa de rire sous la table et s'étala par terre.

"Mon dieu."soupira Shikamaru alors que les autres éclatèrent de rire avant de trinquer à nouveau.

Naruto tendit la main à Kiba qui se rassit péniblement et remercia Naruto en levant son verret:"A l'amitié".

Tout le monde trinqua encore.

"A Konoha."tenta Shino.

Et ils vidèrent leur verre.

"A ce délicieux repas."s'exclama Chôji qui but le contenu de son verre en même temps que les autres.

Les yeux se tournèrent vers Shikamaru.

"Encore?"s'exclama-t-il.

"Vas y dit un truc!"le pressa Naruto.

"Ben, aux nuages..."prononca-t-il en tendant parresseusement son verre en hauteur avant de le boire d'une traite, immédiatement imité par les autres.

"A nous."Insista Temari qui posa son regard un court moment sur Shikamaru après avoir rempli son verre une nouvelle fois.

Ils terminèrent la dernière bouteille grâce à elle.

"Tu veux les tuer ou quoi?"demanda Shikamaru à Temari qui ne semblait pas avoir particulièrement de mal à ingurgité autant d'alcool en une soirée.

"Je voulais trinquer, c'est tout."lui sourit-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main.

Ils sortirent du restaurant un quart d'heure plus tard, après que le patron de l'etablissement soit venu lui même pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne leur servirait plus une goutte d'alcool.

"Merde, j'ai oublié Ino dans les toilettes."s'exclama Chôji en se tapant du plat de la main contre le front.

Kiba et Naruto éclatèrent de rire, rire qui redoubla d'intensité quand ils aperçurent Sakura le dos voûté et le front contre un arbre à recracher tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu ingurgiter.

"Je peux pas rentrer dans cet état là."lança Shino avant de pouffer de rire.

"Pareil. Ma soeur me tuerait."répondit Kiba."On continue?"

"Bah, on peut acheter quelques bouteilles et continuer ca chez moi." proposa Naruto.

Son idée fût très bien accueillie non seulement par Kiba et Shino mais aussi par Hinata qui se voyait mal passer devant son père avec autant d'alcool dans le sang.

"Vous avez une place pour Ino?"demanda Chôji avec la dite kunoichi endormie sur son dos.

"Elle dormira dans la pièce à coté, j'imagine que Sakura aussi."dit Naruto en désignant de la main son équipière qui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner l'arbre sur lequel elle s'était appuyée.

"C'est clair que je ne me vois pas les ramener chez elle. T'imagines la tête des parents?"plaisanta Kiba.

"Ce serait injuste de notre part de faire ca!"ajouta Shino qui semblait avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

"Ok, tous chez moi!"s'écria Naruto.

"Et nous, on fait quoi?"demanda discrètement Temari à Shikamaru.

Il remarqua qu'elle ne lui avait pas lâché la main.

"Je ne sais pas, tu proposes quoi?"l'interrogea Shikamaru alors qu'elle avait approché ses lèvres de son oreille.

"J'ai aussi un appartement, tu sais?"lui proposa-t-elle dans un murmure.

C'est à ce moment là que Shikamaru aurait du sourire, répondre quelque chose d'incroyablement drôle avant d'aller chez elle et terminer cette soirée géniale en apothéose. Pourtant, il la vit, Kurenai qui passait dans la rue, seule. Il était persuadée qu'elle avait la mine triste.

"Attends moi ici."dit-il simplement à Temari.

Dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à celle ou ils étaient, il la vit, assise contre un mur, la tête entre les mains.

"Kurenai? Il y a un problème?"demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux un long moment. Il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

"Attend moi ici, j'arrive."lanca-t-il en courant vers Temari.

Il arriva devant elle un peu essoufflé.

"Enfin!"s'impatienta Temari.

"Écoute, Temari, il y a quelqu'un que je connais la bas qui ne va pas bien du tout, je vais la ramener chez elle, ok? Je vous rejoins après."

"Elle? C'est quoi cette histoire."

"Complique pas les choses, s'il te plait."

"C'est qui?"

Il se retourna et vit que Kiba et Hinata écoutait.

"Je te le dirai plus tard, ok?"répondit-il en s'éloignant.

"Mais..."

"A plus tard!"cria-t-il en repartant.

Kurenai n'avait pas bouger.

"Je vais te ramener chez toi, ok?"dit-il en passant le bras de Kurenai sur son épaule.

Shikamaru n'osait même pas penser à la réaction de Temari si il ne la rejoignait pas bientôt mais d'un autre coté, Kurenai avait besoin de lui.

Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte et Shikamaru la fit s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Tu veux que je te serve quelque chose?"demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête.

"Tu veux parler?"tenta-t-il en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

"Reste avec moi."

"Quoi?"lacha Shikamaru prit complètement au dépourvu.

Elle ne se répeta pas. Elle lui prit juste la main et l'embrassa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Dernière première fois

**Condition 16: Dernière première fois...**

Shikamaru se crispa un peu quand elle posa une main sur ses pectoraux. Elle l'embrassait et son corps se rapprochait du sien. Kurenai était une femme et Shikamaru la devinait bien plus expérimentée que lui, ce qui n'était vraiment pas difficile. Il savait ce qui allait se passer si il ne la repoussait pas immédiatement.

Lentement, elle lui fit retirer sa veste sans cesser de couvrir de baisers son visage qu'il devinait un peu tendu. Il enleva son propre pull avant de descendre la fermeture arrière de la robe de Kurenai d'un mouvement lent.

Son corps s'emballa quand il caressa le dos nu de Kurenai. Leurs respirations étaient plus chaudes, plus profondes.

Kurenai le poussa délicatement à se coucher sur le dos et lui se laissa faire, couvrant son cou de baiser alors qu'elle était à califourchon sur lui.

Tout en déboutonnant son pantalon, elle descendit sur son torse, le recouvrant de baisers humides qui lui arrachaient des frissons d'aise.

Shikamaru frémit au contact de la douce main de Kurenai enserrant son membre, tantôt caressante, tantôt y exerçant de petites pressions. Alors qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir en ressentir plus sans exploser, il vit la tête de Kurenai se baisser et déposer des baisers sur sa verge, lui titiller le gland et son contour du bout de la langue, de le frotter contre ses lèvres.

Puis Kurenai inserra le sexe de Shikamaru dans sa bouche, commencant un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Doux, onctueux, chaud et extatique. C'était les mots que Shikamaru aurait choisi pour décrire la bouche de Kurenai qui jouait en même temps des mains avec ses bourses, agrémentant encore plus le plaisir du jeune homme.

Elle libéra sa verge, avant de la recouvrir de haut en bas de baisers humides et délicieusement bruyant, elle lui caressait maintenant le contour du gland du bout de la langue.

"Je..." tenta Shikamaru qui ne put parler plus à la nouvelle vague de plaisir que lui offrait Kurenai en engloutissant à nouveau sa verge sans plus aucune douceur, allant et revenant presque jusqu'à ses bourses, ses dents improvisants un frottement, sa langue délivrant des bruits de suçons.

Il ne sut pas jusqu'où il allait aller, mais Shikamaru eut l'impression de vivre une véritable explosion rallongée alors qu'il se tendait à l'extrême, sans savoir quand cela allait s'arrêter, il ne put s'empecher sous la jouissance de gémir d'un long râle qui venait, lui semblait-il, du plus profond de son être.

Shikamaru eut un moment de vague juste après, il se sentait étonnamment bien alors que Kurenai jouait et titillait encore son sexe, semblant s'amuser de ce long moment de jouissance qu'elle lui avait procuré.

Shikamaru se redressa, la regarda et comprit qu'il fallait qu'il lui donne au moins autant de plaisirs. Il l'embrassa en lui caressant le dos et la croupe, puis ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses seins dont il prit les têtons entre ses lèves tout en les massants. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, lui mordilla l'oreille en la couchant sur le lit.

Avec le plaisir d'un novice, il explora toute les parties du buste de Kurenai, alternant caresses, baisers, lèches et effleurements. Sa poitrine, son contour et le creux de ses seins, son ventre qui le surprit par sa douceur presque moelleuse, son bassin qu'il se plaisait à y enfoncer légèrement les doigts ou qu'il effleurait simplement.

Embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il l'entendit gémir alors qu'il se rapprochait de cet endroit qu'il redoutait un peu.

Il embrassa sa vulve, passant son doigts dessus, voyant qu'il en était humide. Les mains de Kurenai se posèrent sur sa tête et il y vit un signe d'encouragement à continuer, il redoubla ses caresses d'intensité.

"Plus haut."prononca-t-elle d'une voix saccadée.

Shikamaru l'écouta et s'attarda sur la partie supérieure de sa vulve, trouvant avec de plus en plus de précision la zone qui la faisait se cambrer. En même temps, il caressa l'entrée de son vagin de ses deux doigts et, après une courte hésitation, en introduisit un.

Et lui avait plus en plus envie d'elle.

Et elle gémissait de plus en plus.

"Viens!"l'invita-t-elle.

Il remonta lentement, prenant du plaisir à se faire désirer tout en redoutant toujours un peu ce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait de lui.

Il l'embrassa, elle le guida. Il entra en elle en réprimant une exclamation de surprise. Elle l'entourait de ses bras et de ses jambes.

"Reste comme ca."demanda-t-elle simplement et ils se regardèrent. Kurenai lui semblait différente, son visage reflétait une beauté qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Il ne voulut pas la regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps, parce qu'il sentait que si il le faisait, il mettrait fin à tout ca. Il posa son menton dans son cou.

"Regarde moi."

"Je..."

"Fais le."ordonna-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Ou supplia-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse, il n'en savait rien.

Il fit ce qu'elle dit. Ils restèrent un moment délicieusement long, les yeux dans les yeux, alors qu'elle lui caressait le dos des mains, alors que lui, lui frôlait le visage du bout du nez et des lèvres.

Puis d'un accord tacite, Shikamaru entama un va et vient, tantôt profond tantôt plus superficiel alors qu'elle le serrait contre elle.

Peu à peu, son corps échappa à son contrôle, il allait et venait de plus en plus vite alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle l'enveloppait avec de plus en plus d'étroitesse.

Kurenai se cambra et il continua, pour leur plaisir à tout les deux. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans son dos, le griffant presque douloureusement mais Shikamaru ne s'en plaignit pas, il trouvait cela divinement excitant.

Elle gémit et l'embrassa puis gémit encore alors que Shikamaru la sentait se contracter encore plus. Il n'y tint plus, c'en était trop pour lui, il jouit dans un souffle, le corps tendu, les paupières fermées et les yeux levés.

Il se laissa aller sur elle, de tout son poids avant de se reprendre et de l'embrasser furtivement à plusieurs reprises.

A sa grande surprise, Kurenai essuya le dessous de ses yeux et il comprit qu'ils étaient humides.

"Tu as pleuré?"

"Non, je... je sais pas."répondit-il dans un murmure.

"Tu veux qu'on arrête là?"demanda-t-elle.

C'est alors que Shikamaru comprit. Cette nuit était la seule fois où elle le laisserait coucher avec elle. Qu'après, il y aura des regrets, des complications, bref tout un tas de trucs chiants. Il ne voulait pas penser à tout ca, il voulait s'en foutre, il voulait encore goûter à ce que Kurenai lui offrait sans réserve.

"Non, c'est bon!"murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils parlèrent pour ne rien dire, de futilités importantes, ils se caressèrent, ils firent encore l'amour. Tout les deux voulaient profiter pleinement de cette nuit où tout leur semblait permis. Puis Shikamaru n'en put plus, il ferma les yeux alors qu'il avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de Kurenai.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Savoir s'en aller

**Condition 17: Savoir s'en aller...**

Quand Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il s'aperçut que Kurenai l'observait dormir.

"Salut."fit-il d'un geste négligeant de la main.

"Bien dormi?" 

Il acquiesça de la tête, affichant un léger sourire.

"J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, si tu veux"

Shikamaru se leva et demanda s'il pouvait d'abord prendre une douche, Kurenai accepta immédiatement. 

Il passa directement sous la douche, se fichant un peu du jet d'eau glacé qui l'acceuillit. La température de l'eau augmenta peu à peu jusqu'à en devenir brûlante. Il posa le front contre le mur.

Comment devait-il agir? 

Qu'est ce que Kurenai allait lui dire?

Que penserait Temari de tout ca?

Que devait-il faire?

Qu'allait-il faire?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en savait rien. Il s'était dirigé dans une impasse de son plein gré. Même si la nuit dernière avait été délicieuse, il regrettait de ne rien regretter. Il se sentait juste coupable. Un heureux coupable.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il rejoignit Kurenai qui l'attendait.

Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le déjeuner, se contentant de se jeter des regards furtifs. Qui allait prendre la parole en premier?

Shikamaru hocha de la tête en terminant son café. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

"Shikamaru, pour cette nuit..."commença Kurenai qui attendit qu'il la regarde.

"Oui?"

"Je voulais te dire que..."

"Je sais."la coupa-t-il doucement."Je sais très bien."

"C'était une..." 

Le soupir de Shikamaru l'interrompit.

"Une erreur?"devina-t-il.

Elle hésita un instant et pendant un court moment, il se prit à espèrer qu'elle trouverait un mot ou une phrase qui expliquerait leurs actes et qui allégeraient leurs sentiments de culpabilité.

"Oui, je suis désolée."

"Tu n'as pas à l'être, on le savait tout les deux, mais on l'a fait quand même."

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose mais elle se reprit alors Shikamaru décida de mettre les points sur les "i".

"Tu voulais du réconfort et j'étais là. C'est tout."

"Je suis désolée."

"Moi aussi."

"Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis ce genre de..."

"Je ne le pense pas, et moi je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je suis ce genre de..."

"Je ne le pense pas."le rassura-t-elle.

Le compromis était là, fragile car fait seulement de mots, dérisoires par rapport à leurs agissements de la veille.

"Merci."dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent tristement.

Parce qu'il avait seize ans, même si aux yeux de Kurenai, il en faisait plus.

Parce qu'elle avait plus de trente ans, même si cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui.

Shikamaru sut que c'était le moment de partir.

Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il suivit sa raison. Il se leva, lui dit au revoir et franchit la porte de sortie... 


	18. Une nouvelle histoire

**Condition 18: Une nouvelle histoire...**

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Shikamaru se dirigea vers la maison de Naruto, même s'il doutait que ses compagnons se soient déjà réveillés.

Il fut un peu surpris de voir la porte de l'appartement de son si imprévisible ami grande ouverte. Il sourit en entrant quand il aperçut Sakura et Ino se servant de coussin mutuel alors qu'elles étaient couchées à même le sol.

Il passa la porte et vit les autres dans la chambre de Naruto. Kiba et Shino avaient posé la tête sur le ventre d'Akamaru qui, bien que réveillé, ne s'accordait aucun mouvement superflu. Naruto était dans son lit, torse nu, avec Hinata en petite tenue à ses côtés. 

Il soupira. Chôji était rentré chez lui, Temari aussi.

"Shikamaru?"

C'était la voix d'Hinata qui émergeait, se dégageant des bras de Naruto.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, vit qui était à coté d'elle, remarqua le peu de vêtements que Naruto et elle portaient, observa Shikamaru qui était témoin de la scène et piqua un fard.

"On va faire comme si je n'étais pas entré."la rassura Shikamaru dans un sourire avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas tranquil.

Il rentra chez lui, déjeuna à son aise et fit sa toilette avant de quitter la maison. Il n'avait pas envie d'y rester.

Il faisait très beau ce jour là et les ruelles de Konoha étaient calme mais il s'en fichait car là où il allait, il y avait toujours eu du calme et il y en aura toujours. 

Il monta les marches qui le mèneraient sur son toit sans se presser. Il s'arrêta un court moment quand il s'apercut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il eut un pincement au coeur quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Temari.

Elle regardait les nuages, assise sur le banc. Elle l'avait remarqué, il en était sûr.

Il soupira et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Je suis désolé."s'excusa-t-il simplement, sans trop savoir de quoi; de l'avoir interrompue dans sa rêverie, de l'avoir délaissée la veille ou encore de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il n'en savait rien.

Elle se coucha sur le dos.

"Il n'y a pas beaucoup de nuages, aujourd'hui."commenca-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. 

"C'est vrai."concèda-t-il.

Le ciel était presque complètement dégagé. Seul quelques nuages éparpillés ca et là flottaient tranquillement sur l'horizon.

"Tu vois nos deux amoureux?"demanda-t-elle.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. Oui, il les voyait.

"Ils sont où?"

Il montra deux nuages assez éloignés l'un de l'autre.

"Ils ne sont plus ensemble?" 

"Ils l'ont sans doute été mais ont décidé de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre."

"J'ai surtout l'impression qu'il l'a rejetée."

"Ça dépend comment on voit les choses."

"'Je reviens plus tard', 'ne complique pas les choses', il lui a sûrement dit des imbécillités pareilles avant de se barrer." 

Shikamaru était persuadé d'avoir entendu la voix de Temari se serrer. Il tourna la tête et l'observa. Son visage semblait si serein qu'il douta un moment d'avoir entendu de la peine dans les reproches à peine voilés de Temari. 

"On ne parle pas des mêmes nuages, alors."conclut-il.

"Je le sais maintenant."trancha-t-elle net.

Shikamaru n'osa pas reprendre la parole tout de suite, s'attendant à ce qu'elle lui fasse encore des reproches, qu'elle l'insulte ou qu'elle se mette à le détester mais Temari ne parlait pas. Ce silence presque indifférent lui était insupportable. 

"Écoute..."tenta-t-il.

"Qui était-ce? Je parle de cette femme que tu as ramenée hier."

"Tu l'as vue?"

"De dos seulement."

"C'était Kurenai."avoua-t-il. 

"Kurenai?" Elle lui lança un regard transperçant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas dit Sensei, qu'il n'avait ajouté aucun suffixe. Temari ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il eut la désagréable impression qu'elle lisait et interprétait son mal aise. Au fur et à mesure des instants qui passaient, Shikamaru voyait qu'elle devinait, qu'elle savait.

"Attends, laisse moi..."

"Je veux juste savoir une chose."l'interrompit-elle.

"Quoi?"

"Que vas-tu faire maintenant?"

"Pardon?"

Elle soupira comme si elle était un peu exaspérée ou comme s'il la decevait une fois de plus, il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

"Je veux savoir si ton ciel est libre maintenant. Et si oui, est-ce tu vas laisser le vent t'emporter vers d'autres nuages à chaque fois?"

Shikamaru respira profondément. Temari regardait devant elle maintenant, comme si elle ne voulait pas l'influencer. Il comprit qu'elle respecterait sa décision quelle qu'elle soit, elle lui demandait juste d'être sincère. Elle ne lui demandait aucune promesse. 

Il se rendit compte de l'effort qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il se sentit minable, il ne le méritait pas.

"Non, il n'y aura personne d'autres."promit-il.

Elle le regarda encore une fois et il se prit à espèrer qu'elle voie à quel point il était sincère.

"Très bien."finit-elle par lâcher.

Il n'osa pas soupirer de soulagement. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un début, que le lendemain elle repartirait pour Suna avec ces quelques mots comme unique assurance de l'existence d'une relation sérieuse. Shikamaru fronca un peu des sourcils, il ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller à Suna comme ça.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se tendit un peu. Il décida de ne pas en tenir compte et de s'asseoir derrière elle. Il lui prit les bras: 

"Je crois qu'il est temps de commencer une nouvelle histoire."lança-t-il en désignant des mains de Temari deux nuages encore un peu éloignés.

Il sut qu'elle avait souri et d'ailleurs, elle se détendit un petit peu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester comme il était, comme elle aimait le voir.

Alors Shikamaru raconta, elle demandait des précisions, il lui répondait, elle souriait, lui aussi. Il laissa ses bras tomber sur les épaules de Temari et elle se tendit à nouveau. Shikamaru ne les retira pas. Il savait que le chemin serait encore long pour regagner sa confiance mais ce n'était pas grave. 

Ça ne lui faisait plus peur de le parcourir. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Conclusion, le plus grand des défauts

**Condition 19: Conclusion, le plus grand des défauts.**

Shikamaru regardait le ciel tranquillement en bordure du terrain d'entraînement, il attendait son père pour qu'il lui apprenne une nouvelle technique relative aux ombres. Temari était partie le matin même, il l'avait raccompagnée et ils s'étaient séparés sans dire un mot. Se jetant seulement des regards qui en disaient beaucoup.

Il avait croisé l'équipe sept à la sortie du village, il avait souri quand il avait vu que Sakura traînait encore une gueule de bois assez phénoménale. Naruto lui, semblait en pleine forme et était prêt à organiser une soirée similaire le jour où il reviendrait à Konoha.

Il venait de quitter la compagnie d'Ino et Chôji qui s'entraînaient à quelques kilomètres de l'endroit où il était. Il leur avait promis qu'il les rejoindrait quand il aura fini.

Il n'avait pas revu Hinata, Kiba et Shino mais il avait croisé Neji chez Tsunade alors que Shikamaru venait de faire un rapport sur sa mission (guide d'un émissaire de Suna.). Le Hyugga lui avait décrit avec un sourire inhabituel la tête du patriarche de la famille quand Hinata était revenue au domaine familiale, expliquant qu'elle avait découché dans la même pièce que trois garçons saoul et en pleine santé ... plus un chien.

"Le vieux va mettre du temps à s'en remettre!"avait plaisanté Neji choquant un peu le Nara par son franc parler.

Il n'avait pas revu Kurenai et c'était tant mieux, Shikamaru pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne se parlent plus avant un bon moment et comme elle n'avait pas cherché à le revoir, il devinait qu'elle pensait la même chose.

"Tu rêves, fiston?"l'interrompit son père dans le cheminement de ses pensées.

"Non, je regarde les nuages. Tu es en avance en fait."répondit-il en s'asseyant.

Shikaku s'assit à coté de lui. 

"Ta mère veut faire le grand ménage, elle m'a littéralement jeté dehors pendant que je lisais un bouquin."

"Quelle terrible femme..."nargua Shikamaru.

"Encore une de tes théories misogynes?"rétorqua son père en souriant.

"Non. Plus de théories misogynes à deux balles."

"Ah bon? Ce n'est pas toi qui disait, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ca que les femmes étaient des plaies capricieuses, égoïstes, râleuses et j'en passe et des meilleurs?"insista Shikaku. 

Shikamaru sourit:"C'est vrai que de loin, elles ressemblent à ça."

"Mais?"

"Tu veux vraiment le savoir?"

Il vit son père acquiescer.

"C'est vrai que souvent, elles s'acharnent sur des détails qui nous paraissent sans importance et qu'elles nous prennent souvent la tête pendant des heures pour des conneries mais ce n'est pas grave."

"Pourquoi?" 

"Parce qu'elles peuvent nous pardonner immédiatement si on leur fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et que sur les choses les plus importantes, elles relativisent mieux que nous. Rien que pour ça, je veux bien qu'elles m'ennuyent à longueur de journée avec des broutilles insignifiantes, je veux bien me plier à ses règles sans discuter parce qu'elle rend mon monde bien plus vivable et surtout bien moins chiant."

"Ça ne te ressemble pas de t'enflammer comme ca..."remarqua Shikaku."Tu parlais d'une femme en particulier?".

"Non, pourquoi?"

"Tu as parlé au singulier..." 

Shikamaru rougit ce qui fit rire son père aux éclats. 

"Donc, elles n'ont que des petits défauts? Elles valent mieux que les hommes alors..."le poussa Shikaku dans ses retranchements.

"Non, elles ont un gros défaut et heureusement pour nous. Sinon, on serait vraiment mal."

"Ah bon? Lequel?"

Shikamaru s'approcha de l'oreille de son père pour lui souffler sa réponse. Son père tendit le cou pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ce que son fils lui chuchota lui fit écarquiller des yeux d'étonnement, demeurant muet de stupeur un court instant... avant de partir sur un fou rire incontrôlable.

"C'est pas faux, ca vaut mieux pour nous."reconnut-il en souriant.

"Tu n'es pas sensé m'apprendre une technique spéciale?"s'impatienta Shikamaru en se levant.

Ils commencèrent alors. Shikaku un peu surpris par la nouvelle sagesse de son fils et Shikamaru, se sentant plus adulte qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à son père: 

'Le plus gros défaut d'une femme, c'est qu'elle oublie souvent sa propre valeur à nos yeux...'

...et c'est très bien comme ça, ajouta-t-il en son fort intérieur. 

"Shikamaru, tu m'écoutes?"le rappella son père à l'ordre.

"Ouais, ouais..."marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention à son paternel.

Ils continuèrent leur entraînement sous un ciel complètement bleu, sans aucun nuage. 

_Fin._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
